


who you belong to

by Kindred



Series: Not sorry [2]
Category: Zombieland (2009)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Rough Sex, not sorry, talks of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being picked up by the cowboy and shagged Columbus is just learning who he belongs to</p>
            </blockquote>





	who you belong to

The next time they had proper along time was at Bill Murray's mansion, Columbus felt bad for shooting him but hey what can you do they guy did look like a zombie, they played Monopoly in the evening and listen to Tallahassee talk about his son it broken Columbus to see the man show the only photos of his son to them. The older man had wondered off and started shooting at items in the late Bill Murray’s home, he followed out and found him sat alone shooting vases and anything else that will break.

“Hey.” Columbus said, as he stood there looking at him the older man turn to face him, his face still holding a lot of anger but his eyes held nothing but sadness  
“You finished eye fucking Wichita?” he said sitting up  
“I wasn’t eye fucking her.” The curly hair boy said  
“Oh pardon me.” He said “But you been pining after her since she first robed us!” he hissed  
“Look I can’t help if I think she good looking okay.” He said to the large cow boy as he stood up, he grabbed Columbus arms and pulled him close to his body “Look just because you fuck me doesn’t mean you own me!”  
“Oh you think spit-fuck, I will show you who you belong to.” He picked up the younger male and threw him over his shoulder, by now Wichita and Little Rock had walked out of the living room and stood there  
“What is going on?” Wichita asked  
“Teaching my little spit-fuck who he belongs to.” The older man said walking up stairs “Don’t be knocking unless the zombie fuck get in then give me 10 minutes.”  
“LET ME GO, I’M NOT YOUR FUCK TOY!” 

Tallahassee kicking down the first he came to and walked and throw Columbus onto the bed, the young man let out a screech as he was thrown a crossed the room and not to the bed with a bounce making him fall off the other side, the cowboy closed the bed room doo and pushed a chair against it to make sure it will close after he broke the handle after kicking it. He stood there looking at the curly hair youth that pulled himself up off the ground and looked at him with an evil look “You fucking arse hole!” Columbus yelled, Tallahassee smirked as he took his jacket off and then walked over to his boy  
“Get undressed.” He growled  
“No!”  
“Don’t make me ask twice spit-fuck.” He asked, Columbus huffed as he pulled his clothes off until they were a pile on the floor.

The cowboy smiled and licked his lips as he watched the young man undress, this was the first time he was seeing him naked and he liked what he was seeing “On the bed your tight arse in the air.” Columbus growled at him as he did what he was told, the ex college student moved to the bed and knelt down putting his backside in the air as he faced the bed, he could hear clothes being taking off and dumped somewhere as the older man walked to wards him. Tallahassee stood behind him and ran his hands over Columbus’ back; the kids shivered making the older man grin as he moved his fingers to the small hole that was shown to him, pulling out the lube he took from the last shop they went to he covered his fingers in the thick liquid before he pushed his fingers in,  
“Ahhh!” Columbus yelled as he gripped the bed sheets as he felt all three fingers inside of him.

The fingers moved in deeper and stretching him, he would thrust them in and out making sure he was stroking his inside trying to find that sweet spot that will make his little Spit-fuck scream and have him begging for more, after a couple of minutes he found it and rubbed it over and over again making Columbus twitch and scream into the bed, he was writhing and crying as he his body cry out for more, he was close he could taste it on his tongue as he pushed his hips down on those evil fingers, Tallahassee was watching it all with a huge grin on his face, he watched as the boy came on the bed sheet below him, he love the way how quickly Columbus brakes down, he love the way the muscle clamped around his fingers as he came it made him smile knowing he could turn this boy into a pile of goo.

He pulled his fingers free and looked down at the younger man, who was knelt there shaking “You can’t lie down yet.” The Twinkie lover told him as he covered his own cock in lube, he moved closer to his pry and rubbed his slippery cock in between Columbus arse cheeks “I must have use a lot of lube on you your dripping.” He said  
“D...Don’t say that!” Columbus cried out, he looked over his shoulder at the blonde man who smiled at him; he slammed himself right into the youth getting a scream out of him. Pulling him to his chest Tallahassee, his hand warped around the curly hair boy’s throat  
“I can say whatever I want, I’m your daddy.” Columbus eyes widen and looked at him at if he was insane  
“W...What?” he whispered  
“You heard me…” he said and he started to rock into him making him cry out every time he hit his prostate very time “…say it!” he growled as he grabbed Columbus’ cock and held onto it tightly to stop him from cumming.

“Ahhh!” Columbus cries out and as he felt the hand tighten around him and the cowboy thrust into him none stop  
“Say it!” he growls “Say it!” He kept telling him over and over his one hand around his neck and the other around the weeping member  
“P....Please.” he begs as he brings his hips down to meet Tallahassee thrust, the older man grinned as he turned the young man’s head to face him  
“Say it, all me your daddy.” He said, by now tears were flowing down Columbus’ face with desperate needs to cum  
“D....Daddy please let me cum.” He cried out  
“Good boy.” He grunted as he as he started to pump his lover’ cock “Say it again!”  
“Daddy pleases!” He cried out in dispirit need, “D...Daddy please please!” He screamed as he felt the last kink in his stomach shoot thought him and he came screaming into Tallahassee’s hand. The cowboy let out a howl as he came inside of him.

Both Wichita and Little Rock were knelt outside the bed room door listening, little Rock looked up at her sister “And you were worried that that he was straight.” The young girl said, the dark hair woman frowned at her and tried to listen into the door  
“Yeah well I still think he swings.”  
“Well there’s hope yet.” She said “Let’s hope he don’t knock him up.” She said  
“Columbus is man Little Rock?” she said looked at her as if she had lost it  
“Zombies have taken over the world, god knows what else will happen.” Was the reply, Wichita shook her head and pressed her head against the door more  
“Tell you what if it happens I owe you a drink.” She tells her sister. The door open and both girl fell to the floor, they looked up at the half dressed cowboy, and he was buckling his jeans up “Would you mind baby is sleeping.” He said, they blinked at him both tilting their heads to look at Columbus who was curled up a sleep on the bed.


End file.
